Sendo Karite
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Becoming a Death Scythe and Karite to Lord Death is all any of them could hope for. If you're not including finding the one you're meant to be with and staying alive long enough to tell them. Based off the world of SOUL EATER. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: Contains OCs
1. Trepidation

**Sendo Karite**

_Chapter One_

-Trepidation-

There was a loud thwack from the wooden gavel at the front of the massive room. It appeared like a courthouse, with five witches at the head and the rest sitting around in the amphitheater-like seats. The gavel pounded once more, silencing the room and everyone in it. The witch in the center of the five stood. She was a short, mostly covered woman, her purple witch hat atop her head and shadowing her face. "Thank you for joining together this day at the Witch's Mass." She announced. "As you all are well aware, All Hallows Eve is a mere six months away, and not only is it a sacred day, the moon will be full, and we will be at our most powerful!"

The crowd erupted in applause and she nodded, allowing them their cheers. It quieted down soon enough, but she gestured to the left-hand stand. "We must take advantage of this most sacred time, and Leixia has come up with a marvelous experiment for us to divulge in."

The blonde witch stood and waved to her audience, before taking the spot in the center of the room. She was a gorgeous creature for a witch, blonde locks that were nearly the color of gold. Her hair was in two ties, the ends secured back at the base of her hair so they were circles. Her bangs fell over her blue depths, two wisps of hair hanging low and connecting to her hair ties. She faced the witches gathering, since she had already informed the elders of her plan.

"As you know," she spoke, her voice projecting due to magic. "The most dangerous weapons in the world are Death's Karite. Up until now, Shouten has been our mortal enemy, subduing us and hunting our souls to make their weapons! They are unstoppable, but only as long as they have their Karite! What we should do is form our own Karite, one more powerful than even Death's Scythe!"

"I propose, we take one of our own and form them into the ultimate weapon! The weapon that will destroy Death itself, and reduce this world to chaos and madness. Then _we_ will preside over everything. The destruction will be ours, and the throne ours for the taking! Imagine a world where we witches have nothing to fear, only be feared!"

The witches cheered, seeming to get pumped up, though some looked confused. Another blonde, who had her hair in a high ponytail with purple flowers tying it up, frowned, her brow furrowing. "Doesn't making a Karite require a witch's soul?"

Leixia looked over to the one who'd spoken, since the room had gone silent. "Ah Ino…the Flower Witch. Yes, this will require sacrifice. But a sacrifice that will ensure the future of witches."

Ino's pale blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, but that's why we hate Shouten, because they hunt us for our souls to make these weapons. The first witch to ever create a demon weapon was sentenced to death."

The council seemed to stiffen before looking at one another and talking amongst themselves, as did the mass. Leixia looked around, her grimace obvious to anyone. "Now, now. Let's just calm down. This sacrifice won't be as great as the souls we will need from the humans."

"But-" Ino frowned.

"This weapon will give us the power to rule the world! How can a few lives mean anything compared to that?" she asked, now facing the council, who nodded in agreement.

"How will sacrificing all of these souls make the ultimate weapon?" another witch spoke up. "The Karite become what they are by eating ninety-nine human souls and one witch soul, how will our weapon be any different?"

Leixia smirked, her expression somewhat demonic. "Our weapon will not be taking in bad, slimy souls. Good souls are much stronger, and we will be using more than a mere ninety-nine."

"How many humans will be sacrificed?" someone asked.

"Nine hundred." She informed them.

There was a collective gasp, before someone else spoke up. "And how many witch souls? Surely one will not be enough, unless it's an extremely powerful one."

The blonde witch looked off, not answering right away. "One hundred."

"One hundred?!" Ino nearly exploded. "Are you insane?!"

"With a total of a thousand souls our weapon will be unstoppable." Leixia snapped. "You can't argue with that logic. We will never have to worry about losing a witch's soul ever again. Our people will be safe."

"Who are you to decide who dies?!" Ino shouted back, before there was once again a loud banging.

"Silence!" the head witch commanded. "It has already been decided! We will accomplish this goal and take our place as the world's rulers!"

"The ones to be sacrificed will be doing it for a noble cause. Their names will go down in history, never to be forgotten!" the blonde witch added, earning a few claps and cheers.

Ino stared in horror at the scene of praise Leixia was receiving. Most witches were cheering, but there were amongst the crowd that appeared just as alarmed. "No…" Ino whispered. "This is insane." She looked up, surrounded by thunderous applause. Someone had to do something. Anyone. This was the most foolish thing she had ever heard. She faced forward and watched Leixia once more, her eyes narrowing. She couldn't wait for someone to act. This needed to be stopped, and if she had to, she would do it herself.


	2. Shouten's Finest

**Sendo Karite**

_Chapter Two_

-Shouten's Finest-

Sakura swung her fist, immediately ducking when her hit missed its target. She let out a breath, lowering and spinning in a circle, sticking her leg out to try and knock down her opponent, though they only jumped over it. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw their foot aimed at her face in a sideways kick, and she rolled, leaping to her feet immediately afterwards and dodging another blow. Her attacker didn't let up, however, only continuing their assault and driving her even closer to the corner.

She inwardly cursed, knowing that if he cornered her she would be done for. And so, she did the first thing that came to mind. The next time he aimed for her face, she dropped to the floor and quickly crawled through his legs, glad for her slim form. She gasped when she felt his strong grip on her ankle, and before she could berate herself for not moving fast enough, he yanked her backwards. In a reflexive motion she grabbed his ankle in return, jerking it to the side to knock him off balance.

He hit the floor of the training room with a thud, and Sakura giggled as she raised herself up on all fours and crawled over him, looking into un-amused jade depths. "Wanna call it a draw?" she asked, her breathing somewhat heavy due to their spar.

"Not particularly." He grumbled, looking off.

"So you concede victory to me?" Sakura smiled, poking him in the cheek.

His gaze moved back to her, and before she could react to the small smirk she saw, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, pinning her wrists on either side of her head. "And I win." He chuckled.

"Oh come on Gaara, that's no fair." she pouted, puffing her cheeks out slightly. "I got you to the ground first."

"And now you're on your back." He said simply, leaning down so their faces were closer. "And that's why _you_ are the weapon, and I am the master."

"Yeah well at least if we get separated I won't be helpless." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He nodded. "I know…" he released her and moved to get up, before offering his hand down to her.

She took it, being pulled to her feet easily. "Cheer up, I'm still dependent on you." she smiled, patting his cheek. "You hungry? I was thinking of whipping up a quick lunch, so you can shower while I do."

"Oh?" he arched what could be a brow. "And what makes you think I want you smelly while you cook?" he snickered, turning away from her and heading off.

She huffed. "What, you think I'm going to sweat in your food?" she asked, following him out of the training room.

"Maybe." He shrugged, grabbing their duffle bag as they left together. "But I also don't want to wait to shower, so I suppose the only logical solution would be to bathe together." Gaara smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the blue sky, since they were now outside.

"In your dreams." she blushed, walking alongside him now as they headed home. "We're partners, not lovers. And only my lover will get to see me naked."

"I've seen you naked." He reminded her.

"Only in my soul, when I'm in weapon form, not in real life. That's different." The pink haired woman argued.

He chuckled. "No…no. Don't you remember, it was your eighteenth birthday and you were getting ready. I came home and you were just getting out of the shower, but you forgot your towel and didn't think I was home." He smirked, looking over her once more. "I bet your boobs have gotten a little bigger since then."

Her blush darkened and she punched him in the arm. "They have, thank you very much."

He laughed, a small smile coming to his face as he pushed her back. He paused, looking forward before his normal stoic expression came to his face. "Oi!" they heard from ahead, only to see an excited blonde running towards them. "Gaara! Sakuuuuurrrrraaaa!" he cried out, jumping to hug the pink haired woman.

"Oh no." she said, grabbing Gaara and pulling him into the path of the blonde, making him the recipient of the bear hug.

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto gushed rubbing his cheek against Gaara's chest, causing his eye to twitch. "So firm and wondrous your body is."

The redhead hit Naruto off of him, glaring down at the idiot. "Touch me again and you die." He warned.

"Gaara! Why did you steal my hug from Sakura?" Naruto whined, rubbing his head.

Sakura laughed. "Sorry Naruto, I'm just not in the mood to be squeezed to death." She apologized. "Plus I'm all stinky and sweaty from mine and Gaara's spar."

"I doubt you could ever smell bad Sakura. You smell nice all the time." The blonde smiled widely.

"That just sounds creepy." An ebony haired man said as he walked up to them.

The redhead nodded to the new arrival. "Hey Sasuke."

"Gaara." The Uchiha nodded, before his onyx gaze moved to the pink haired woman. "Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura smiled as Naruto got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "What are you two up to?"

"We're gonna go work on some awesome new moves." Naruto told them.

"Sakura refuses to let me practice with her lately." Gaara sighed. "She's all up on hand to hand combat for some reason."

The blonde blinked, seeming confused. "Why?"

"Because in the off chance that Gaara and I get separated in battle, he needs to be able to fight without me, and I need to be able to defend myself." Sakura explained with a huff. "Besides, I think we're good enough now to where we can go back to practicing with me in weapon form. We just need to make sure we work on everything, so that we don't get rusty."

"I can fight without you." The redhead scoffed, walking ahead. "I just prefer not to."

She frowned, staring at his back. "Bye Naruto, Sasuke." She waved, moving to follow the redhead.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto called, heading off with Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, catching up to Gaara and clasping her hands behind her back, remaining quiet as they made their way home. When they finally reached their abode, Gaara opened the door for her and watched her carefully as she went in. "What is it?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"What is what?" she replied, slipping her shoes off and leaving them by the door.

"Come on Sakura. We've been partners for thirteen years now, I know when you're doing one of your…things." He sighed, gesturing to her.

"Things?" she arched a brow. "Please, I am not doing one of my 'things', as you call it. Now what do you want for lunch?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

He frowned, following after her and watching her stance. "Whatever you want." He sighed, pulling away. "I'm going to take a shower." He informed her.

"Alright." she said, making sure not to let anything show on her face until he was out of the room. She let out a relieved breath, wiping at her forehead before she began to prepare sandwiches for the two of them. Making Gaara's the way he liked it, she set his food on the table before sitting across from the spot and starting her sandwich. And it wasn't too much longer that Gaara emerged from the back hall and joined her at the table. "Tomorrow we'll go back to regular training if you want." she said, breaking the silence.

He looked up at her, his mouth full at the moment. When he finally swallowed, he placed his sandwich down. "What is it." He demanded now. "What's bugging you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said, picking at her sandwich. "It's not even that big of a deal."

"It's a big deal to me Sakura. You know this." He scooted his chair back and stood, walking around the table before he was beside her. He leaned down, placing his hand on the table and the back of her chair. "What is it." He said once more, their faces mere inches apart.

She looked off. "I just…keep having these weird dreams. They're all different, but end the same, with you getting a new partner." She frowned, returning her gaze to his. "I just want to make sure I'm strong enough for you, that's why I wanted to improve my hand-to-hand combat. A weapon is nothing without the master, after all."

He stared down at her, his harsh expression softening. He lifted his hand from the table and cupped Sakura's cheek. "You're my weapon Sakura. Even if our partnership began unconventionally, I would never change it." He assured her.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He nodded. "Promise. I could never put up with anyone the way I do you." He smirked, bringing her closer so their foreheads were touching. "You and I both know my soul is near incompatible."

"And yet somehow ours meshed instantly." She smiled, relaxing at his touch. "I'm sorry for not telling you…I was just afraid you'd laugh and call me silly for worrying about it."

"You are silly." He chuckled, pulling away and going back to his seat. "But it's okay, cause' you're a girl. You're allowed to be that way." He said, before returning to his sandwich.

She laughed. "Well you never worry about things, so I wind up doing it for both of us." She said, earning a nod. She finished her lunch then, going to get a shower while Gaara cleaned the dishes. Now that she'd told him of her fears, she was glad he had dispelled them. A small part of her still wanted to be stronger for him, but she would keep that to herself, for it was the same part that had wanted her to be everything Gaara needed, ever since they were kids.

Finishing washing herself, she turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing her towel to dry off. As she did, she looked over at herself in the mirror, taking in her physique. She was of average height for a woman of twenty-three, with a slender build. Her butt was perfectly rounded and plump, just enough to balance out her smaller than average chest. She sighed, cupping her breasts and weighing them in her palms. They had gotten bigger since she was a teenager, but she doubted they would grow anymore, a fact that depressed her slightly. How was she supposed to attract a man if she didn't have an asset that would get their attention?

Just as she was contemplating ways to make herself seem more noticeable to the opposite sex, the reflection in the mirror changed, becoming a figure cloaked in black, with a white skull mask on. Sakura gasped, quickly lowering herself and grabbing her towel, not standing until she was covered. "L-Lord Death!" she blushed darkly. "What a surprise."

"_No need to be so bashful Sakura. It's not like I have never seen the body of a woman before._"

"I know…but it's still embarrassing." Sakura said, trying not to seem uncomfortable.

Death nodded and seemed to exhale. "_Formalities aside, I am ordering all my Karite to come before me immediately. We have…an interesting situation. Please come to my Death Chambers as soon as you are able._" And then the image faded from the mirror.

She nodded, despite being alone, before rushing from the bathroom. She found Gaara in the living room, reading over a book. "Gaara!" she said, getting his attention. "Lord Death needs us in the Death Chambers immediately. I think something big happened."

The redhead groaned, letting his head fall back so he could look at her. "What? But we just got home."

"Oh don't be so lazy." She scolded. "I just have to get dressed real quick, and then we can go. It'll be faster if we fly." She told him, heading off to put her clothes on and tame her hair.

He shut his book and stood, going to put on his shoes. He waited for her at the front door, not looking too thrilled when she came around the corner. "Did…Death contact you in the bathroom?"

She cleared her throat softly. "…Yes." She said, glancing up at him.

"How many times is he going to get to see you naked before you freak out on him, huh?" he smirked, opening the door for her and following out after.

"I can't just go off on Lord Death." She whispered, as if the mere thought was heinous. "Besides, he never makes any comments on my appearance, so I think as long as it stays professional everything will be fine."

"I think he's a pervert. A huge closet pervert." Gaara stated with a sigh.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Lord Death is above all of that nonsense. I think you're just jealous he's seen more of me than you ever will." She said.

The redhead shook his head. "Whatever. You're just an old maid with her panties in a wad." He chuckled.

"What?" she gasped. "I am not an old maid, take that back!" she cried, sticking her lower lip out.

Gaara stopped, looking confused. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I'm still young and beautiful, and single. _Single_, Gaara. I should be married with a baby by now, while I'm in my prime. Instead you see me as an old maid, and the closest thing I have to a sex life is Lord Death popping in when I'm indecent." She dramatized.

He seemed shocked, as was apparent by his slightly wide eyes. "Why do you need to be married with a kid already?" he frowned. "You're only twenty-three, besides…if you got married then you'd…you know…" he looked off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She blinked, leaning to try and see his face. "I'd what?" she asked, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "Tell me, Gaara."

"You'd leave." He said, sounding a bit spiteful before he glanced back at her. "Because you'd go and live with him instead of me."

A small smile came to her face, and she refrained from saying the first thing that came to mind. "Gaara…that doesn't mean I won't still be your partner or anything. We would still be together, just not as close." she assured him. "Besides," she sighed. "As it is now, it looks like you're stuck with me, so you don't have anything to worry about."

He shrugged, heading off once more. "It's bound to happen sometime…I guess." He frowned. After all, who wouldn't want and love such a clever and beautiful woman like Sakura? He sighed, trying to shake the thoughts from his head as they went to visit Death. He needed to focus now on whatever it was they were needed for.

* * *

The two entered the Death Chambers only to hear a very annoyed voice. "_Took you two long enough_."

Gaara looked forward, seeing the other Karite standing before a massive mirror that showed their Lord Death. Sasuke and Naruto were there, along with two cousins who looked similar other than the fact one had long chocolate brown hair, while the other had dark locks with a hint of purple in the ebony. Beside them were a brunette with her hair up in two buns, and a wilder looking man with short spiky brown hair, a massive white dog beside him.

"Sorry." Sakura offered an apologetic smile as they joined the others before the mirror.

"_As you four are the only Karite other than Hei that remain here in Shouten, I summoned you all to help with a certain situation that has arrived._"

"What is it My Lord?" Neji asked, his white eyes focused on Death's image.

"_A witch has come to Shouten…with a warning._"

They all looked shocked, and more than a little confused at the news. "It has to be a trap." Sasuke said. "I bet they're scheming to bring us down from the inside."

"But why would she risk her life for a scheme that may or may not work?" Sakura asked.

"L-let's just h-hear the warning f-first." Hinata said a bit timidly.

Death snapped, and soon the doors to the room opened once more and a stoic dark haired man walked in with a blonde in a straightjacket and chains. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she turned pale when she saw the group, as well as Death. The man brought her up the steps and before the group, who parted so that death had a better view of her. "Tell them what you told me." the ebony haired man ordered.

She trembled and looked up at the group. So these were the Karite. She'd never actually seen one before, but she was absolutely terrified, especially since her magic was sealed. "I…I just wanted to warn you, because my council is under the influence of a dangerous woman known as Leixia."

"And what are you here to warn us of, witch?" Sasuke asked.

"She wants to make a demon weapon more powerful than any before." She told him, meeting the dark haired man's gaze and blushing slightly, since he was extremely good looking. "Using her own daughter's body to do it…and she's going to sacrifice a thousand people for it! One hundred of those being witches! But I can't stand by as she does what she wants, and I am not powerful enough to stop her!"

Naruto laughed. "Nobody would just sacrifice their child like that! That's terrible!"

"Idiot…they're witches." Sasuke pointed out, making the blonde sober slightly.

Sakura held up a hand. "Wait…so you're saying this Leixia woman is going to sacrifice one hundred witches, and nine hundred human souls to create this weapon?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ino nearly shouted. "But she has the council behind her, and more than half the mass. There aren't enough of us to stand against her, and if we do, we will be the ones sacrificed. I even know the city they are planning to use for the transmutation."

Gaara's gaze narrowed slightly at this. "It sounds like a trap."

"I agree. It's way too convenient that she came to warn us of this." Sasuke said.

Hinata poked her fingers together. "W-well…it wouldn't h-hurt to check it out, w-would it?" she asked. "J-just to be sure."

Sakura nodded. "Gaara and I could do it." she offered. "That way if it is a trap, it's just the two of us, not the entire group. And we're good at espionage."

Neji scoffed. "Gaara is good at espionage. Sakura, you and Naruto have the same stealth level. Both so loud."

Tenten blinked, smacking her hand to her forehead as she sighed. Sakura puffed up. "What? I am _way_ stealthier than that idiot." She said, pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." Naruto huffed.

"Yes you are." Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji said simultaneously.

"_Silence!_" Death ordered, causing them all to shut their mouths. "_I wanted an opinion. I do not trust this witch, but if you thought we should give merit to her word, I would consider a full investigation._"

"We could always vote My Lord." Sakura suggested. "And see who thinks we should investigate, and who thinks we should ignore."

"_Alright. Who thinks it's a trap?_"

Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke all raised their hands, along with a hesitant Tenten and Kiba. "It just doesn't make any sense." Kiba frowned, looking over at the blonde.

Sakura sighed. "I still think it's worth a look, but I'll stand by your decision My Lord."

"_So be it. Neji. Tenten. You will go to the alleged location and see if anything is awry. Report back before returning._" Death ordered. "_Hei, take the witch back to cell block X and put her under maximum security._"

"Yes Your Excellency." Hei said, beginning to lead Ino away from the group.

Gaara let out a sigh. "Well at least we don't have to go." He said, looking down at Sakura.

"Yeah but I wanted to." She pouted slightly. "We haven't gotten out in the field in forever."

"So? That just means things are going well." He huffed, glancing back at the mirror only to find it empty, not even their reflections showing.

"Come on Hinata." Kiba yawned. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Alright." The Hyuuga said, looking to Neji. "G-good luck on your m-mission Nii-san." She smiled.

Gaara took Sakura's hand and pulled her off so that they wouldn't get stuck with Naruto and Sasuke. "Come on Sakura. Time to go back home."

"You wanna break out the chess set so we don't get bored?" Sakura asked, arching a brow.

"If you want." He shrugged, glad when they were finally safe and out of the room. "Hey, I've got a question."

She looked up at him inquisitively. "What is it?"

"You were going on about wanting to get married earlier…" he looked off. "Did you have someone in mind to who you would want to be married?"

She blinked, images of him and cute little red haired children flashing across her mind. "I used to." She said. "When I was younger, and it seemed like more of a reality, now it's just a dream." She smiled. "It would be nice though, to have a family of my own someday."

"You think?" he glanced back at her. "I never really thought of having a kid…mostly because of my dad." He shrugged, looking down at her with a small smile. "I think you'd have some cute kids Sakura. I would probably like them a lot."

"You would love my kids Gaara." Sakura laughed, her smile widening at the sight of his own. "Just as I would love yours."

"Really? I assume they would be emo little weirdos who don't know how to socialize."

She bumped her hip against his. "What do you think I'm here for? I gotta teach your kids how to be normal and fit in with society, and you gotta teach mine how to stick up for themselves and be quick decision-makers."

"That's true. They would be pushovers." He agreed, his smile turning into a smirk. "Though," he shrugged. "I couldn't imagine having kids with anyone. It's just weird. I guess the only one I would ever consider would be-"

"Gaara!" They heard from behind them, getting both their attention. "Sakura!" Kiba waved and stopped. "Come on you two! We're all having lunch! Naruto says it's his treat!"

"Really? It's not ramen is it?" the redhead called back.

Kiba scoffed. "As if I would accept to eat out with him for that." He gestured for them to come once more. "Come on, it'll be nice."

Gaara sighed, but shrugged and went back. "Come on Sakura, we might as well score some free food." He said, catching up with Kiba.

Sakura shook her head, a small smile coming to her face. She couldn't help but wonder who it was that Gaara was going to say, but decided not to dwell on it. He probably wouldn't ever get married anyways, and so anything at this point would just be speculation. Sighing, she ran to catch up with them, looking forward to a nice meal with her comrades.


End file.
